


Amor a primer Bostezo

by Cazuelin



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Amor a primer Bostezo, Gay, Love, Love at first Yawn, M/M, Rubelangel, Wigetta - Freeform, yawn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuelin/pseuds/Cazuelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Quien diría que un bostezo haría que dos personas se hablaran?</p><p> </p><p>Historia registrada en Safe Creative, así que cualquier copia y/o adaptación sera denunciado. En pocas palabras te encontraré y matare :)</p><p>Wigetta no se copia, Wigetta nace de tu corazón :v (?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amor a primer Bostezo.

**_"El dicho dice que si bostezas, quien este cerca de ti y te mire hacerlo, también bostezara"._ **

Sonó la alarma, seis cuarenta marcaba el reloj. Guillermo abrió los ojos intentando que el poco sol que entraba a esa hora no le diera directamente en el rostro. Se tallo los ojos haciendo que el poco sueño que aun poseía se esfumara brevemente. Cuándo vio la hora que marcaba el reloj, decidió dormirse un poco más, mala elección, un gritó sonó por todo el lugar.

— ¡Willy! —Claramente era la voz de su madre—. ¡Vas a llegar tardé a la escuela, cariño!

Guillermo abrió los ojos, tallándolos al instante para que el sueño se esfumara. Se levantó de la cama con suma pereza y se dirigió al clóset, sacando una camisa de cuadros verdes y negros, unos Jeans y su chamarra color carmín. Sacando una risita de no sabe dónde, se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha para no ir sucio a la escuela.

Una vez ya duchado, decidió vestirse con la ropa antes elegida y bajo a la cocina, donde su madre lo esperaba con su desayunó ya servido. Se sentó en la silla y empezó a comer tranquilamente mientras su madre le platicaba los planes del día.

—Te veré en la tarde, mama —dijo, terminado su desayuno y levantándose de la silla, para después ir a la puerta y salir.

Lo que Guillermo amaba de ir a la escuela era la ida; tiempo para pensar, para compartir sus pensamientos con el silencio que siempre tiene, al cual ya está acostumbrado. Lo que Guillermo amaba de ir a la escuela era la hora de tomar el bus y no, no tenía nada que ver con el extrañó chico que siempre tenía el ceño fruncido y que siempre usaba esa chaqueta negra de cuero. No tenía nada que ver con el extrañó chico de ojos esmeralda y mirada como el hielo.

Es en momentos como este cuando Guillermo se pregunta el por qué siempre está solo, el por qué nunca sonríe, el porqué de su ceño fruncido, de su mirada perdida. Se pregunta el por qué el autobús está lleno, pero el lugar al lado del chico siempre está vacío.

Pasan los minutos y el autobús se detiene, y de la puerta aparece un chico que conoce bien y Guillermo reza para que se siente con el extraño chico, pero eso no sucede, porque Guillermo olvido que el guardó un lugar al lado del suyo para Mangel.

— ¿Por qué no te sentaste con él? —Pregunta finalmente Guillermo, señalando al ojimarron—. Siempre está solo.

— ¿Con Samuel? —Pregunta incrédulamente Mangel—. Sera porque tú siempre me guardas mi lugar y además...

La respuesta de Mangel se ve afectada por el estruendoso sonido de un chico cayendo al suelo. Guillermo alza su mirada y ahí es donde comprende el por qué nadie se sienta junto a ese chico. Y es ahí, viendo como el chico tira al pobre de Ruben al suelo entiende el por qué siempre está solo.

—L-Lo sien-siento, Samuel —dijo un tartamudo Ruben, quien se levantaba del suelo—. Olvidaba que el lugar siempre está apartado.

 _» ¿Apartado? ¿Para quién?«_ Esas son las preguntas que corren en su cabeza al instante de escucharlas.

Y entonces, no sabe si es por el aburrimiento o simplemente porque aún es de madrugada y aún falta mucho para que el autobús llegue a la escuela, que bosteza. Un bostezo lleno de aburrimiento y cansancio que si no fuera por Mangel, aun seguiría pensando en él.

— ¿Has visto eso? —pregunta Mangel y al ver como Guillermo mueve la cabeza en negatividad, prosigue—. Samuel ha bostezado.

Y tal vez es porque aún es de mañana, o tal vez es porque no lo quiere, Pero Guillermo realmente tarda en procesar lo dicho por Mangel. Cuando alguien bosteza y otra persona está cerca y lo mira hacerlo, también bosteza. Y es cuando Guillermo realmente lo comprende.

—Él me estaba viendo, ¿verdad? —Mangel asiente con la cabeza a la par de decir que Ruben sigue parado, y que él le dará el lugar, pero Guillermo lo detiene—. Yo le daré mi lugar.

Guillermo no sabe si es por la adrenalina, o simplemente curiosidad de saber por qué lo mira, entonces se levanta de su lugar y se lo cede a Ruben, quién gustoso lo acepta, y empieza una animada conversación con Mangel, Guillermo niega con la cabeza. Y empieza a caminar hacia delante, donde se encuentra el lugar de Samuel. Dos asientos para ser exactos.

Y entonces lo entiende.

Entiende que si se sienta con Samuel, el jamás volverá a dejarlo solo, porque nadie nunca merece estarlo. Y entonces se sienta a su lado y el autobús queda en silencio, mirándolo, porque al igual que él, todos esperaban que Samuel lo empuje.

Pero no sucede.

Guillermo mueve su cabeza en dirección a Samuel y ve que este le sonríe. La primera sonrisa que ha dado, y es para él.

Y Guillermo realmente no sabe si es porque aún es de mañana, o por ya están llegando a la escuela, pero le pide a Samuel que se junte con él.

Y el acepta.

Por qué secretamente el lugar a lado de él siempre estuvo guardado para Guillermo.

 


	2. La taza de café.

**_"El dicho dice que si bebes de la taza de alguien más, te enamoraras de él. Y él de ti"._ **

El comedor de la escuela estaba en silencio, solo pequeños murmullos se alcanzaban a oír. Samuel estaba sentado en una mesa para dos personas, y se sentía raro, ya que él siempre se sentaba en la mesa para una sola persona.

Pero hoy era demasiado diferente, hoy tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, se rasco una mejilla, pensando en que decirle a la persona en frente de él. Sonrió un poco más mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos, y el gesto fue devuelto.

Guillermo estaba con la cara roja de vergüenza, sentado, enfrente de Samuel. Sentía la mirada de todos los estudiantes presentes encima de él y su acompañante. Samuel fingía no sentir pánico, pues estaba acostumbrado a nunca estar en los ojos de nadie, pero para no exasperar más a Guillermo intentaba aparentar estar bien.

— ¿Entonces eso hiciste en vacaciones? —decidió preguntar Guillermo, rompiendo el silencio. Samuel asentía con su cabeza mientras susurraba "Mmm', Guillermo miro al techo, un poco más penoso, volvió a mirar al chico enfrente de el—. Yo.... Yo nunca he viajado.

La cara de Samuel no expresó lo que Guillermo pensó en un principio. Solo sonrió mientras bebía un poco de su taza de café, la cual había pedido a penas se habían sentado en aquella mesa, que para su vergüenza estaba al centro del gran comedor. Guillermo había pedido un jugo de naranja y unas galletas del mismo sabor. Cuando termino de beberla, puso la taza por inercia hasta el centro de ella, justo al lado del vaso con jugo de naranja de Guillermo. Por lo cual, cuando Guillermo iba a beber de su jugo, sin despegar la vista de los ojos de Samuel, tomo la taza de café por accidente, dándole un sorbo pequeño, pues su lengua se había quemado al contacto con el caliente líquido.

La risa de Samuel hizo que todos lo miraran raro, ya que era la primera vez que lo veían entablar una conversación con alguien que no fuera el mismo. Guillermo infló un poco sus cachetes y tomo su vaso con jugo de naranja, bebiéndolo para calmar el ardor que sentía en su lengua.

— ¡Santo cielo! —Susurro Guillermo, abanicando su rostro—. ¡Quema! ¡Quema!

Samuel río un poco más, contagiando a Guillermo, el cual sonrió causando que sus ojos se achinaran un poco. Los ojos de Samuel brillaron un poco cuando vio a Guillermo sonreír. Realmente había querido tener compañía desde siempre, pero se había metido tanto en los estudios que simplemente eso lo dejo de lado; su madre siempre le decía que al escuela se iba a estudiar. Y él siempre hacia -o por lo menos antes-, lo que su madre le enseño.

Guillermo estaba callado, Samuel lo miraba penetrantemente, casi mirando a través de su alma. Se sentía un poco incómodo y entonces causó un pequeño tosido haciendo que Samuel cayera en la cuenta que no lo había dejado de mirar.

Guillermo sonrió, y Samuel le devolvió el gesto. En ese momento la sonrisa de Samuel le pareció lo más bonito a Guillermo, y entonces pensó que sus labios quedarían perfectamente acoplados a los del contrario. Pero era imposible que Samuel le gustara de un momento a otro. Bebió un poco más de su jugo, sin acabárselo.

No, Samuel le ha gustado desde siempre.

Porque si no, _¿por qué nunca podía despegar su vista de él cuando iban en él autobús, todos los días?_


	3. La magia del primer amor.

**_"La magia del primer amor consiste en nuestra ignorancia de que pueda tener fin. -_ ** _Benjamin Disraeli_ **_"_ **

Él cuarto de aquella casa estaba completamente oscuro. Los susurros casi no se escuchaban. Guillermo estaba sentado, sus piernas dobladas mientras que su mano derecha tenía una linterna encendida, apuntando a su rostro. Ruben, su amigo, estaba enfrente de él, abrazando a Miguel. Él cual tenía una cara de seriedad. Era obvio que aquel cuento de terror no le causaba él efecto deseado. Ruben tembló un poco cuando escuchó de los labios de Guillermo decir que la protagonista de la historia bajo al sótano porque escuchó ruidos extraños cuando de repente se apagó la luz.

—No entiendo por qué baja al sótano con la luz apagada —susurro Ruben, un poco más apegado a Miguel, el cual río por él tono de su voz—. Yo ya hubiera corrido.

—Corrección. —Guillermo dijo, con una sonrisa—. Ya te hubieras meado los pantalones...

La pequeña risa que soltó Miguel hizo a Ruben saltar un poco en su sitio, pues había sido desprevenida y le había asustado solo un poco, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta. Ruben y Miguel son amigos desde niños, aunque no llevaban tanto tiempo de amistad como lo llevaban Miguel y él.

Ellos se habían conocido cuando iban en segundo de primaria. Y él y Miguel iban juntos desde el preescolar, así que eso era un punto para Guillermo.

—Ja ja ja —dijo Ruben, simulando una risa, se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta la puerta, donde se encontraba el botón color verde que encendía y apagaba la luz de su cuarto—. ¿Alguien podría acompañarme al baño?

Su voz estaba teñida con un poco de miedo, pero trataba de disimularla sonriendo mientras preguntaba aquello. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver las caras de pánico de los otros dos acompañantes.

—Ruben, no voltees —dijo Miguel, su voz temblando un poco.

Él cuerpo de Ruben se tensó rápidamente al escuchar aquello. Y siguiendo órdenes, no movió ningún músculo.

—Hay alguien detrás de ti —ahora el que hablaba era Guillermo, un poco asustado.

Ruben estaba a punto de mearse en los pantalones cuando la habitación se llenó de risas alocadas. Su cara se pintó de color rojo y salió azotando la puerta de la habitación. Por suerte no estaban los padres de Miguel o posiblemente los matarían por asustar al pobre de Ruben "soy todo un macho" Doblas.

Miguel salió detrás de él, un poco apenado. La habitación de baño de la planta de abajo estaba con la luz encendida y detrás de él estaba Ruben, quien estaba intentando calmar sus nervios echándose agua fría en la cara.

—Ruben, lo siento —dijo, mientras daba pequeños toques en la puerta—. No quería asustarte así, ¿podrías abrirme la puerta y cerrármela en la cara para saber que si me escuchas al menos?

Los siguientes sonidos que se escucharon fueron pasos dentro del baño, para después escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta ser quitado y ver como esta era abierta. Miguel sonrió un poco y dio un paso al frente, pero la puerta cerrando en su nariz se lo impido. Ruben había hecho lo que le había pedido, así que no tenía por qué enojarse.

Guillermo miraba todo desde el pasillo, un poco alejado de aquellos dos tórtolos. Y es que el sabia, o al menos se había dado cuenta que Miguel y Ruben estaban enamorados uno del otro. Pero eran tan estúpidos que no se atrevían a declarase.

Antes él les habría hecho burla, pero hoy en día simplemente lo único que hace es reírse de sí mismo. Había pasado dos semana desde aquel día en la cafetería, dos semanas en las que conoció más a aquel chico de chaqueta de cuero.

Y entonces entendió a Miguel y a Ruben, entendió aquel sentimiento que tenía al estar con Samuel y como no quería que eso terminará nunca. Él estaba enamorado de Samuel, y no quería decírselo por temor a arruinarlo todo.

Pero ya tendría tiempo para eso, pues Samuel es su primer amor y el primer amor nunca se termina, _¿verdad?_

 


	4. Te quiero.

  ** _"El amor no se mide en palabras, si no en acciones"._**

Las clases estaban por terminar, y pronto estarían las esperadas vacaciones de verano. Guillermo se sentía pleno, pues él y Samuel habían quedado en verse todos los días de las vacaciones. Samuel aún se sentía incómodo cuando pasaba por los pasillos acompañado de Guillermo, pues él estaba acostumbrado a estar siempre solo, pero estaba por acostumbrase a la fuerza, por lo que haría al terminar las clases. Él timbre sonó anunciando el fin de clases y él inició de un mes de vacaciones que Guillermo creía merecer por el hecho de sacar A en él examen de cálculo y B en filosofía y es que vamos, esa materia no era lo suyo y había sacado esa maravillosa calificación sin siquiera estudiar.

Recogió sus cosas lentamente, sin prisa para después salir del salón, despidiéndose y deseándole buenas vacaciones a su profesor de música, quien le deseo lo mismo con una sonrisa sincera. Camino por los pasillos sintiendo las miradas de todos; un poco raro, sí. Pues a él nunca lo miraban a menos que estuviera con Samuel y, volteando a sus lados, busco a Samuel, quien no estaba con él.

Siguió caminado hasta salir de la escuela y ahí pudo ver él gran tumulto de personas alrededor de alguien. Mientras caminaba pudo ser consciente de que la persona que rodeaban era Samuel, junto a Ruben y Miguel, quienes al ver a Guillermo, alzaron un cartel.

Un cartel que tenía tres palabras significativas para él.

"Te quiero, Guille".

Samuel tenía todo él rostro rojo, aun no estaba acostumbrado a ser él centro de atención de todos, pues tantos años en soledad y marginación por parte del mismo, lo habían hecho antisocial y muy penoso.

—Mira Guillermo, no sé cómo empezar a decir esto —sus palabras eran altas, pero todos eran conscientes que Samuel estaba muriendo por dentro—, pero te quiero. ¡Te quiero, Guille!

Guillermo estaba muriendo por la vergüenza que aquello le causaba, pero respiro hondo y dio dos pasos hacia Samuel.

—Yo también te quiero, Samu.

Samuel corto la distancia que los separaba e hizo algo que Guillermo no se esperaba. La atenta mirada de todos se sentían como cuchillos en su cuerpo. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Unos sonreían por la ternura de la imagen y otros mejor de iban por lo cursis que eran.

_Y entonces Guillermo movió sus labios al compás de los de Samuel._

 

 

 


	5. Las despedidas siempre son dolorosas.

**_"Las despedidas siempre son dolorosas. Hasta que eres tu quien se marcha."_ **

Había pasado una semana desde aquel día en él que Samuel le había declarado que le quería y en día en él que también le beso delante de toda la escuela. Y es que vale, puede que esté un poco exagerado al sentirse importante por ese gesto, pero él sabía que Samuel no era de esos que expresaban sus sentimientos en público y eso le hacía sentirse la segunda maravilla del mundo, porque la primera era Samuel.

¿Es que se estaba volviendo cursi?

Puede que sí, y tal vez demasiado.

Cambiando hacia él parque en el que se había quedado de ver con Miguel y Ruben, recordó aquella vez en ma que al terminar su primer beso, todo había cambiado drásticamente para bien.

_Moviendo sus labios al compás de los de Samuel, Guillermo pudo notar que él era tan inexperto con él que lo estaba besando. Sonriendo en medio del beso, coloco sus manos al rededor del cuello de Samuel, sintiendo una fuerte presión en su cintura._

_Al separarse, unieron sus frentes mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban un poco. Samuel le sonrió mientras empezaba a acariciar suavemente su mejilla._

_—No sabes cuánto he esperado para esto —le había dicho en un susurro. Guillermo sintió él color rojo apoderarse de su mejillas rápidamente —. Ese lugar al lado mío siempre había estado vació porque así lo quería yo... porque estaba esperando que un día tú te sentarás en él._

_Guillermo sonrió y por él rabillo de su ojo, pudo ver como algunas personas alzaban unos que otros carteles, con la frase «Dile que si» en varios colores._

_—Ruben fue él de la idea de hacer eso —dijo Samuel, un poco dudoso de que eso había sido mucho—, yo pensaba que sería mucho pero..._

_—Tranquilo, me ha gustado —su voz fue un susurro, demasiado excitante para la cordura de Samuel—. ¿Pero para qué es el "Dile que si"?_

_—Es que se supone que tendrían que haberlos subido antes pero... —suspiro—. ¿Quieres ser mi novio? Sé que llevamos poco tiempo conociéndonos, pero realmente te he querido desde que entre a esta escuela y ahora que te tengo no quiero perder oportunidad pues no quiero verte en los brazos de alguien más y tambi..._

_—Sí, Samuel —Guillermo le había interrumpido, Samuel a veces era muy hablador—. Si quiero ser tu novio._

Él día había sido el mejor de su vida, su primer amor también le quería a él y no muchas personas tenían aquel privilegio. Cuando llegó al parque, pudo notar a Miguel platicando animadamente con aquella castaña que quería desde hace mucho meterse en sus pantalones, mientras que Ruben estaba al lado de ellos, mirando su celular, con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesto; Miguel nunca lo había dejado de lado por alguna chico como lo había hecho con Clarice.

— ¿Entonces qué te parece si vamos por un helado? —Guillermo logro escuchar mientras se acercaba a ellos. Y fue consciente de como Miguel asintió antes de levantase e irse con Clarice, sin siquiera despedirse de Ruben, como si no existiera.

Guillermo llego y se sentó a su lado, abrazándolo mientras que Ruben recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, llorando.

—No entiendo cómo puede estar con alguien tan plástico como ella —las palabras de Ruben estaban acompañadas de pocos sollozos—. ¿Es que acaso no nota que yo lo quiero?

—Ruben, Miguel usa lentes, ¿eso no te dice nada? —Ruben río junto con él, y entonces Ruben se separó de él y lo miro.

— ¿Porque estas tan contento si Samuel se va en una hora? —pregunto, de repente. Guillermo lo miro confundido.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Mierda —Guillermo fue consiente del susurro que Ruben soltó—. ¿Es que no té ha dicho nada? —cuándo Guillermo negó, Ruben supo que la había cagado—. Samuel se ira del país.

Y lentamente él corazón de Guillermo se quebró un poco.

Y lentamente Ruben se sintió una mierda con patas. Pero no era su culpa, ¿verdad? Samuel y Guillermo eran novios y se supone que Guillermo tendría que haber sido el primero en saberlo.

**

Al llegar al vecindario donde se encontraba viviendo la familia de Samuel, vio claramente un camión de mudanzas. Corrió hacia la casa, mirando como varios hombres entraban a la casa de su novio y volvían a salir con cajas, llevándolas al camión.

Entro sin siquiera pedir permiso pues no había nadie en la planta baja, y cuando subió las escaleras, busco la habitación de Samuel. Cuando la encontró la abrió lentamente y entro. Su novio estaba de espaldas mientras acomodaba varias prendas de ropa en una caja de cartón.

—Así que es cierto, te iras —Samuel volteo asustado ante sus palabras, para después mirarlo con miedo—. Cuando a Ruben se le salió decir que te ibas pensé que se trataba de una mala broma.

—Guille... Yo...

— ¿Pensabas decírmelo al menos? O cuando estuvieras lejos me mandarías un mensaje o me llamarías diciéndome que te habías ido.

—Guille, amor yo...

— ¿Sabes qué? No me interesa —dijo, un poco enojado ante la situación—. Ten un buen viaje, Samuel.

Entonces Guillermo salió corriendo de la habitación, sin dejar que Samuel lo alcanzara.

Las siguientes dos horas se la paso en su habitación, ignorando las llamadas de Samuel.

Y cuando recibió un mensaje de Ruben, avisándole que Samuel ya se había ido, y también diciéndole que él lo quería y que había prometido volver con él.

Guillermo se sintió una mierda; no se había despedido de Samuel.

Y eso le dolía demasiado.

 


	6. Esperando.

**_"Llevo esperándote desde el día en que te fuiste, y aun no estás aquí como prometiste"._ **

Habían pasado tres años desde que Samuel se había ido. Desde ese entonces Guillermo no había a vuelto a saber nada de él. Aún recuerda y mantiene guardado ese mensaje que Ruben le envió, de parte de Samuel.

**_"Dile a Guillermo que lo quiero, que volveré por él, lo prometo."_ **

No había cumplido su promesa, lo había abandonado y eso nunca lo olvidaría ni perdonaría. Aun recordaba que después de la partida de Samuel él estuvo en la boca de todos los del instituto, todos lo miraban con lastima y hasta una vez creyó oír cómo se burlaban de él.

**Su corazón aún mantenía la esperanza en ese entonces, pues habían pasado apenas dos meses.**

Ruben y Miguel intentaban hacerlo sonreír, incluso cuando fueron a la universidad, ellos pidieron plaza en la suya, para no separarse nunca. Miguel decía que era porque no querían perder el contacto, pero Guillermo sabia la razón; era débil y todos lo sabían.

El primer año de universidad como profesor de arquitectura le ayudó bastante a olvidar todos sus problemas. Y entonces cayo de nuevo en las garras del amor, si es que se le puede llamar así. Su nombre era James y era realmente encantador. Todo iba de maravilla, llevan una relación de apenas tres meses cuando James le dijo que quería que su primera vez fuera con él.

Y Guillermo aceptó.

No obstante, cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo, Guillermo recordó aquella promesa de la que con el paso del tiempo se había olvidado. Aquella promesa que le hizo a Samuel cuando apenas llevaban una semana de noviazgo.

_Estaban caminando por aquel extraño parque que se había hecho con la intención de que las parejas pudieran ir allí y pasar un momento agradable. Samuel tenía su mano con la de Guillermo, sus dedos entrelazados, balanceándola hacia delante y hacia atrás, suavemente._

_Llegaron al parque y se sentaron en la banquita para dos personas, Samuel lo miraba enternecido, mientras que Guillermo miraba la fuente delante de él, sonriendo. La fuente era igual que las demás, solo que esta tenía algo especial; un corazón estaba en el centro, y las palabras: Amor eterno, resaltaban en negro mientras que el corazón, obviamente, era color rojo. La fuente estaba rodeada por una cerca de rejillas, y candados de diferentes colores y tamaños yacían cerrados entre los barandales._

_—Espera aquí —le dijo Samuel, leyendo las intenciones de Guillermo, quien asintió y se levantó, acercándose a la fuente._

_Samuel salió del pequeño parque y fue esta un puesto, que era atendido por una señorita de unos dieciocho años. La chica le sonrió, y el no pudo hacer nada más que devolverle la sonrisa._

_Guillermo estaba parado mirando como la fuente nunca perdía su agua, cuando Samuel llegó, manteniendo sus manos en su espalda. Y cuando Guillermo le preguntó que tenía ahí, Samuel saco un candado bicolor, pues la muchacha con la que lo compro, intentaba hacer que los candados se parecieran a sus compradores, intentado así que ninguno de los candados se parezca a los otros. Las llaves eran iguales, plateadas, para que así nunca logres encontrar la tuya._

_—Aquí dice que tenemos que cerrar el candado haciendo una promesa —dijo Samuel, entregándole el candado a Guillermo, quien lo miro fascinado. Y es que nunca pensó que una persona como Samuel haría algo así. Y es que vamos, Samuel parecía un chico malo con sus chaquetas de cuero negro—. Y después lanzamos la llave al agua... valla, nunca me imaginé haciendo algo así._

_Y lo siguiente que supieron era que estaban cerrando el candado, juntos. Mientras hacían la promesa previamente acordada._

_"Seremos la primera vez del otro, en todo lo que sea."_

Y entonces no pudo hacerlo con James. Había sido estúpido de su parte en esos momentos, porque vamos, Samuel nunca llegaría por él. Samuel lo había olvidado y ahora él tenía que olvidarlo también.

—Lo siento, James —recordaba que le había dicho—. Pero no puedo.

—Está bien —dijo mientras se acostaba a su lado—. Te esperaré cuando estés listo, yo ya lo estoy y quiero que sea contigo.

Y entonces durmieron juntos, sin hacer nada malo.

Al día siguiente cuando Guillermo despertó, James ya no estaba a su lado. Y nunca más volvió a saber de él.

Aunque hoy en día ya no le dolía como antes, pues habían pasado dos años desde aquello y tres años desde que Samuel de fue, y desde entonces jamás volvió a pensar en él.

Lo había olvidado, y pareciera que era para siempre.

**_Su corazón había perdido la esperanza desde hace un año, cuando se dio cuenta de que el nunca volvería._ **

**Dos años después.**

Estaba cocinado con Ruben, en la casa de este. Habían decidido hacer pasta en crema con pollo en crema. Si, tal vez era demasiada crema. Pero no podía evitarlo, realmente Ruben era adicto a la crema.

—Se supone que en treinta minutos el agua empezará a hervir y la pasta estará lista —dijo Ruben, más para sí mismo que para Guillermo—. Después lo colamos para que el agua se valla y le echamos la crema, no están difícil, ¿cómo va el pollo?

—Estará listo en veinte —Guillermo dijo, sonriendo a Ruben—. Aunque creo que le falta sal y un poco de pimi...

Su voz se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta principal fue azotada extremadamente fuerte, seguida de un grito llamando a Guillermo. Miguel entro a la cocina, siguiendo él dulce aroma de la comida. Llevaba su típico traje que solía usar cuando bajaba.

— ¿Qué pasa, Mangel? —preguntó, revisando el pollo.

Guillermo sabía que Miguel a veces solía actuar así por algo que realmente no valía la pena. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que Miguel le dijera, como por ejemplo que la vecina lo había regañado al otra vez porque Ruben y el no recogían las popos de Thets.

—Samuel ha vuelto a la cuidad.

Guillermo lo miro ceñudo, ¿eso era todo?

— ¿Quién es Samuel?

Y, desafortunadamente, los recuerdos lo atacaron ahí, sin previo aviso.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies. Las personas gritaban a su alrededor. Las paredes se movían.

O eso pensó que sucedía antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

 


	7. Cinco años después.

**_"Guillermo lo olvido, y ese fue su infierno. Samuel no lo olvido, y esa fue su condena."_ **

Cuando despertó, estaba en su habitación. Las sabanas le cubrían hasta por debajo de su cuello. Estaba mirando el techo cuándo recordó. Recordó aquellas noches en las que lloró, pidiendo al cielo que Samuel volviera. Recordó aquellas noches cuando Ruben llegó a su casa y lo encontró queriendo morirse, no en ese sentido; pero si en el de acostarse alrededor de empaques de comida de hace un mes. Todo empeoró cuando ya nunca supo nada de James, y eso le hizo creer no era lo suficiente para alguien.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Miguel, después de tocar y abrir la puerta. Un plato con comida estaba en su mano derecha—. Ruben te ha mandado un poco de pasta y pollo.

Tal vez su cerebro no funcionaba bien. O tal vez aún estaba un poco dormido. Tal vez se debía a que no había comido nada. Pero hizo algo que alguna vez en los últimos cinco años se prometió no hacer; preguntó por Samuel.

— ¿En dónde lo viste? —Miguel lo miro con el ceño fruncido mientras ponía él plato de comida en la mesa de alado, justo donde estaba acostado Guillermo—. Ya sabes, a Samuel.

—Oh, a él —Miguel estaba un poco tenso, a decir verdad—. Bueno, venia en el carro cuando lo vi, estaba mudándose a cuatro cuadras de aquí, donde antes vivíamos... y ya.

Miguel sonrió, intentando aligerar el silencio que se había hecho demasiado pesado con las últimas palabras.

—Miguel, te conozco —Guillermo se acomodó mejor en la cama, intentando buscar una buena posición—. ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?

De repente una pequeña cantidad de esperanza creció dentro de Guillermo.

—Ruben me ha dicho que no te lo dijera.

—Solo dilo.

—Samuel estaba de la mano de una niña pequeña, tenía como tres años —soltó Miguel, no siendo capaz de poder guardar el "secreto" un poco más—. Oh, Dios. No tenía que habértelo dicho. Lo siento.

Miguel salió de la habitación, terminado con la esperanza de Guillermo.

¿Irónico? Si. Desde hace mucho la había pedido.

Guillermo tardo cinco años en poder perder la esperanza y Samuel llegaba, construyéndola de nuevo en tan sólo segundos, para después romperla en la mitad de tiempo.

||

—Oh, vamos Guillermo —hablo Ruben mirándolo, mientras apretaba la mano de su novio, quien estaba a su lado—. Los tres sabemos que eso es cierto, te mueres por ver esa película.

—Sí, lo sé —susurro Guillermo, mirando el cartel que mostraba las películas que podían ver ese día—. Agh, de acuerdo. Ruben, ve y compra las entradas.

Ruben sonrió, caminando hacia la ventanilla en donde vendían las entradas. La película que Ruben y Miguel querían ver, trataba sobre una chica sordomuda que nunca había salido a la calle porque sus padres la sobre protegían, entonces, a sus diecinueve años sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, haciendo que ella se viera forzada a hacerse auto suficiente sola, un día inesperadamente, ella encuentra el amor, la película se llamaba «Cuando la nieve cae».

¿Cliché? Guillermo no lo sabía, no había visto la película -ni siquiera el tráiler-, pero había leído la reseña por internet y él sabía que la historia era realmente triste. Y no quería llorar, no más.

—Sé que no quieres verla y sé que ya has leído la reseña por internet, pero tienes que verla, por Ruben —Miguel le sonrió, tomando su mano llevándolo a un local donde vendían juguetes—, así que mientras Ruben está en esa inmensa fila, tu y yo veremos juguetes.

— ¿Ya les han contestado de Braidyx? —pregunto Guillermo, sonriendo. Braidyx era una casa hogar, a la cual Ruben y Miguel hablaron para poder ver si podían adoptar a un niño.

—No, aun no —Miguel camino entre los pasillos mirando juguetes al azar—. Pero Ruben y yo no perderemos la esperanza.

—Sí, la esperanza...

Las palabras de Guillermo se vieron interrumpidas por la risa de una niña, la cual se escondió detrás de las rodillas de Miguel, quien miro a la niña un poco desconfiado. Él había visto a esa niña antes, el la recordaba.

—Lydia, te he dicho mil veces que no... ¿Miguel?

Esa voz, Guillermo estaba seguro que él había escuchado esa voz antes, solo que no recordaba en dónde. Guillermo estaba de espaldas, por lo tanto aquella persona no lo podía ver.

—Samuel, es un gusto volver a verte.

—Si, a mí también me alegra verte.

Guillermo miro a Miguel, los nervios comían su piel. El azabache le sonrió, dándole su mano y, entrelazando sus dedos, Guillermo encaró a Samuel.

Lo primero que vio Guillermo en la cara de Samuel, fue la clara expresión de sorpresa en su rostro al mirar sus manos entrelazadas. Miguel le sonrió a Samuel, rodeo a Guillermo de su cintura y lo apego más él.

— Y bueno, ¿qué hacen aquí? —pregunto Samuel, sonriendo forzadamente.

— Buscando juguetes, es obvio —le respondió Guillermo, sonriendo. La tensión en el ambiente era demasiado evidente.

—Buscamos juguetes para Allison, nuestra hija —Miguel sonrió, apretando más a Guillermo—. O como pensamos llamarla.

— ¿Están juntos? —El rostro de Samuel estaba un poco desfigurado, pero Guillermo y Miguel no podían descubrir por qué—. Lo siento, pero la última vez que los vi, Miguel y Ruben se gustaban.

—La última vez que nos viste, fue hace cinco años, ¿recuerdas? —Guillermo le dijo, sorprendiéndose al igual que Samuel y Miguel por su tono de voz, hosco—. Ahora, iremos a ver si Ruben ya tiene las entradas. Adiós.

Camino fuera del local de juguetes, Miguel siguiéndole.

—Sí, Adiós, Guille...

Pero ya era tarde y Samuel lo sabía. Guillermo no le había escuchado.

Y, probablemente, Samuel había perdido cualquier esperanza que había tenido por volver a estar con Guillermo.

— ¡Lydia! —Samuel escucho la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas, era Kitty, su mejor amiga—. La has encontrado Samuel, gracias.

—No hay de que —Samuel le sonrió.

Kitty y el eran los mejores amigos, así que cuando ella llego a su casa, diciéndole que estaba embarazada y que Brett no sabía, él la ayudo en todo lo que pudo. Tiempo después Brett se dio cuenta y se hizo cargo de Kitty y su hija, la pequeña Lydia.

Y ahora estaba de regreso, con la ayuda de Brett y Kitty para poder recuperar a Guillermo.

O tal vez, para decirle adiós, otra vez.

Y esta seria para siempre.

 


	8. Perdón.

**_"Solo quiero que me perdones, aunque ya no me quieras a tu lado"._ **

Las sabanas se adherían a su pegajosa piel. Llevaba más de cuatro horas ahí, debajo de las sabanas, lamentándose por lo sucedido. Ruben estaba fuera, intentando entrar a su habitación pero no podía ya que esta tenía seguro y como el respetaba la privacidad, nadie más que Guillermo tenía la llave de su propio cuarto.

—Guillermo —la voz autoritaria de Miguel, quien había llegado de la cocina con un vaso de agua y un sándwich, le causo un poco de escalofríos oír su voz—, abre la puerta ahora mismo.

Guillermo se hundió más en sus sabanas, las lágrimas amenazaban con nunca pararse y él quería morirse. Un sollozo lastimero se escapó de sus labios y Miguel, un poco desesperado, le dio las cosas que llevaba a Ruben y, sacando una llave de su bolsillo, la introdujo en el cerrojo y le quitó el seguro a la puerta.

—Donde conseguiste esa llave, Miguel —susurro Ruben, un tanto molesto por la privacidad de Guillermo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de poder calmar al chico.

—La llave que Guillermo tiene es la copia de la original —Miguel abrió un poco la puerta, viendo por el pequeño hueco como Guillermo se retorcía entre su cama—. Sabía que algo así pasaría, ya sea uno de nosotros o el. Y no iba ir a la guerra sin municiones.

Ruben asintió, entrando a la habitación y sentándose al lado de Guillermo, quien al verlo se abalanzo contra el en un abrazo y entonces comenzó a llorar.

El llanto aun lo escuchaba Miguel desde el marco de la puerta, entro a la habitación y se sentó del otro lado de Guillermo, quien en el abrazo lo vio, alzo su mano y la puso sobre la de Miguel, sonriendo.

El llanto había acabado hace unos minutos, pero seguían en aquella posición. Ruben no quería que Guillermo sufriera más, ya bastante lo había hecho los últimos cinco años. Miguel sintió un poco de remordimiento.

—Lo siento... —soltó de repente, Guillermo y Ruben lo miraron sin entender—. Lo siento.

— ¿Qué hiciste Miguel? —pregunto Ruben, un poco asustado.

—Lo siento Guillermo —Miguel miro al nombrado, sonriendo triste—. He invitado a cenar a Samuel, y creo que ha sido una estupidez.

— ¡Pero si eres estúpido, Mangel! —Le grito Ruben—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

— ¡Creía que sería buena idea, Rub! —Miguel realmente se sentía de la mierda—. Pero ya veo que no fue así, ahora mismo le cancelare.

Miguel saco su celular del bolsillo, prendiéndole y buscando entre sus contactos. Guillermo le quito el celular.

—Yo quiero hacerlo, Miguel —susurro Guillermo viéndolo con enojo—. Ya bastante hiciste con decir que éramos pareja y ahora con esto.

Miguel asintió, apenado.

—Si —susurro de vuelta, intentando sonreír—. Solo quería ayudar.

Guillermo se sintió mal cuando vio la cara de tristeza se Miguel; él quería ayudar, ellos querían ayudar.

—Le marcare y le diré todo.

—Pero todo, todo —Ruben los miraba sucesivamente, pero tardaba más en Miguel porque él fue quien dijo que Guillermo era su pareja—. No quiero ir por la calle contigo Miguel y que Samuel nos vea y piense que engañamos a Guillermo.

—Punto a favor de Rub —secundo Guillermo.

—De acuerdo —Miguel estaba sonriendo.

Guillermo asintió con la cabeza antes de marcar él número telefónico de Samuel, que muy amablemente le había dado a Miguel cuando se encontraron por la mañana de ese martes. Un pitido, dos pitidos, y la voz de una pequeña niña contesto él móvil.

— _¿Ola?_ —Guillermo supo claramente quien era aquella niña.

—H-Hol-Hola —Guillermo no podía hablar, él saber que estaba conversando por teléfono con la hija de Samuel le hacía un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Se encuentra Samuel?

— _Eta aquí_ —susurro la niña que apenas estaba aprendiendo a hablar, antes de gritar—: _¡Papaa Samu!_

Y eso fue todo, el grito termino de romper su corazón.

Miguel y Ruben estaban expectantes a todo lo que Guillermo hacía, sus expresiones no dejaban a la imaginación.

— _¿Hola?_ —la voz de Samuel le quemaba los oídos, entonces se descolocó del mundo y no supo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo único que sintió fue como le arrebataban él teléfono móvil de las manos.

—Hola Samuel —escucho a lo lejos, pero no pudo descifrar de quien era la voz—. Hablaba para confirmar que vendrías... Si, te mando la dirección por mensaje... Vale, te esperamos, adiós.

||

**_"Tal vez estos cinco años lejos de ti, fueron la prueba que él destino necesitaba para saber que nos merecemos él uno al otro."_ **

La cena estaba a punto de comenzar, Guillermo había agradecido que Samuel decidiera ir solo. Pues no crearía que soportaría un segundo más de vida si veía a la mujer con la que Samuel había decidido estar.

Estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación cuando alguien toco su puerta.

—Mangel, te he dicho que... —mientras hablaba iba volteándose, hasta quedar frente aquella persona que había tocado su puerta. Entonces se quedó mudo.

Samuel estaba a solo unos pasos de él y Guillermo sentía su corazón ir a mil por hora. Samuel dio unos cuantos pasos, los mismos que Guillermo dio; no eran muchos pues Guillermo al instante chocó contra la ventana por donde antes miraba.

—Guille, yo... —Samuel no sabía que decir. Había esperado tanto tiempo para esto, que ahora se daba cuenta que había esperado demasiado—. Siento todo lo que hice, siento dejarte sin ninguna explicación.

—Yo también lo siento —le respondió Guillermo, sorprendiéndose por él tono de voz tan neutral y sin sentimientos—. Siento haberte esperado todo este tiempo y que nunca vinieras por mí como prometiste. ¡Diablos! He esperado por ti todo este tiempo, y vienes cuándo mi vida esta resulta.

Mentiroso. No, su vida no estaba resulta. Todo estaba mal, pero no creería otra vez en Samuel.

— ¿En verdad estas con Miguel?

La pregunta de Samuel le dejó helado. No. No estaba con Miguel. Pero era lo mejor si Samuel pensaba que si estaban juntos.

—Si —Guillermo realmente se sorprendía por su auto control—. Estamos juntos.

—Temía que dijeras eso —fue en ese instante cuando Guillermo y Samuel se dieron cuenta de las lágrimas del otro—. Solo... quiero que sepas que te amo y... espero seas feliz con Miguel.

Samuel dio la vuelta, y antes de salir de su habitación volteo a mirarlo por sobre su hombro.

—Dile a Ruben y Miguel que se me presento un problema y tuve que irme —dijo, sus ojos llorosos—. Adiós.

Guillermo no sabía qué hacer. Realmente su vida cambiaría conforme la decisión que tomara. Él lo sabía. Y también sabía que aquella decisión no fue la correcta.

Así que cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Salió de la habitación, bajando las escaleras rápidamente y ante la atenta mirada de Ruben y Miguel abrió la puerta principal y salió, encontrándose a Samuel a punto de subir a su automóvil.

—Es mentira —dijo en voz alta, Samuel volteo a verlo entre sorprendido y contento—. No estoy con Miguel. Y sé que aunque tú ya hiciste tu propia familia sin mí en ella...

— ¿Familia? ¿De qué hablas, Guillermo? —Samuel tenía el ceño fruncido. Pero recordó que Guillermo lo había visto con Lydia. Soltó una gran carcajada—. Si hablas de la niña, debes de saber que es la hija de mis mejores amigos, Kitty y Brett.

Guillermo también sonrió.

_—En ese caso, estoy dispuesto a intentarlo si tú lo estas._

_—Estoy dispuesto._

Y sonrieron, sin ser conscientes que Miguel y Ruben los miraban por la ventana. Chocaron los puños.

—Me debes una salida al cine —hablo Ruben, sin dejar de espiar a los chicos afuera—. Te dije que mi idea de lo de la cena sería buena idea.

—Sí, claro —hablo Miguel, riendo. Beso la cien de Ruben, dándole amor—. _Tú idea._

**_F i n._ **

 


	9. Él chico que guardada su asiento y él chico que lo miraba en secreto.

**_"¿Quién diría que un bostezo cambiaría la vida de dos personas?"_ **

La vida realmente daba muchas vueltas. Si le preguntan a Miguel, él respondería que la vida terminaba por unir lo que estaba destinado a ser. Si le pregunta a Ruben, diría que la vida solo se vive una vez y que tienen que aprovecharla. Si le preguntan a Samuel diría que no le importaba siempre y cuando Guillermo estuviera a su lado. Porque así era, nada importaba cuando estaban juntos.

La vida era difícil de entender. Personas se van, personas llegan y personas se quedan. Cuando Allison le preguntó a sus padres como se conocieron ellos responden que gracias a su tío Guillermo ellos se hablaron, porque eran unos chicos tímidos.

Allison sabe que hay muchas historias de amor. Hay personas que afirmar encontrar a su verdadero amor solo con verlo una vez. Hay personas que afirman que encontraron a su amor cuando en navidad su coche quedó atascado entre la nieve y tuvieron que tomar el tren. Hay personas que dicen que encontraron a su amor, pero no fueron fuertes y no pelearon por él.

Allison no entiende cómo es que sus tíos se conocieron por un bostezo.

¿Raro? Ruben decía que sí, Miguel decía que no, a Samuel le daba igual y Guillermo le parecía romántico.

Guillermo ama contar la historia de cómo es que conoció a Samuel. De cómo fue que se hablaron. De cómo fue que se enamoró del chico malo de la chaqueta de cuero negro, que en realidad era un chico extremadamente dulce y cariñoso. A Guillermo le gustaba pensar que Samuel era como esos dulces que él amaba comer, eran picosos por fuera pero al morderlos sabían a frambuesas.

Por eso, cuando Lauren, su hija, le pregunta cómo es que conoció a papá, cuenta la historia una y otra vez hasta que su hija se duerme. Porque aunque aún no sabe hablar, Guillermo sabe que se la pregunta. Porque es su hija y los hijos preguntan eso.

Samuel está mirándole desde el marco de la puerta. Sonriendo. Guillermo siente sus mejillas estallar.

—Pudiste hacer tu vida —pregunta Samuel, aun mirándolo—. ¿Por qué esperarme?

—Porqué te amo —Guillermo contesta—. Y esperaría por ti él tiempo necesario. Espere por ti, consciente o inconsistente de ello, pero lo hice, y esa ha sido la mejor decisión de toda mi vida.

Samuel asiente, acercándose a Guillermo para después abrazarle.

—Lo bueno es que no tendrás que esperarme más —le dijo al oído, mirando de reojo como su pequeña hija se removía entre las sabanas de su cuna—. Porque ya jamás me iré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :D


End file.
